Paradise
by Hanatarou Hikari
Summary: Chiara Vargas, una rebelde adolescente de 16 años que es separada de sus amigos y todo lo que conocía, es enviada a Italia junto a su hermana menor a vivir con su abuelo y obligada a asistir a una escuela repleta de la clase de gente que odia. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá el día a día siendo constantemente vigilada por su familia para que no vuelva a cometer los mismos errores?(yaoi y hétero)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Chiara Vargas, una rebelde adolescente de 16 años que es separada de sus amigos y todo lo que conocía, es enviada a Italia junto a su hermana menor a vivir con su abuelo y obligada a asistir a una escuela repleta de la clase de gente que odia. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá el día a día siendo constantemente vigilada por su familia para que no vuelva a cometer los mismos errores de su pasado? ¿Lograra llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros? ¿Podrá ese amigable español hacerla cambiar de idea?

* * *

**Paradise**

* * *

_¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos salir de fiestas todas las noches en busca de una probada de la vida real?_

_Caminábamos por las calles mientras oía a los chicos que nos saludaban tratando de llamar nuestra atención._

_Y ahí estaba mi pequeña hermanita, con los zapatos en sus manos mientras nos mecíamos con el viento; cuando de repente comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas caían de sus dulces ojos y por sobre sus mejillas arruinando su maquillaje. Levanto la cabeza y me dijo: Sorella, no sabes cuánto odio a esos chicos._

_Era la primera vez en años que me llamaba así._

* * *

Suspiró pesadamente, ya era hora que dejara todos esos recuerdos atrás y siguiera con su vida. Chiara Vargas, de 16 años de edad, hace ya un mes que se había mudado de su casa en Little Italia, Estados Unidos New York, de vuelta a su natal Roma en donde ahora vivía con su abuelo Maximus Vargas-viudo- y su hermana gemela-menor por exactamente tres minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos- en una gran casa casi a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que su abuelo era amante de lo natural. Eso y que su padre quería enviarlas lo más lejos de la ciudad posible y desligándose de toda responsabilidad las había dejado a cargo de su abuelo (¡incluso lo nombró su tutor legal!)

Mañana comenzaban las clases en su nueva escuela, la supuestamente prestigiosa "Gakuen W" creada especialmente para formar jóvenes de todo el mundo en lo que refiere a: bellas artes, danzas clásicas y tradicionales de distintas regiones del mundo, profesorados, idiomas, deportes, psicología, arquitectura y su especialidad las ciencias políticas e historia.

Dios, ya hasta se sabía de memoria el discurso entero. Ella no estaba interesada en ninguna de esas carreras y no le interesaba el hecho de que los mejores profesores de distintas partes del mundo fueran los que la guiaran por el camino de la sabiduría y todo ese discursito que le dieron a su abuelo cuando fue a inscribirlas; ella solo quería a sus amigos de vuelta para salir juntos y divertirse como lo hacían…pero sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder. Jamás podría volver a verlos otra vez y su padre se aseguró de dejárselo bien en claro cuando las mandó a ella y a su hermana a otro continente. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Suspiró otra vez y salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina. Ya era hora de cenar y si se tardaba su abuelo la regañaría.

Al bajar vio como su abuelo, ayudado por su hermana, le daban los últimos toques a la salsa de la pasta. Fue hasta la heladera, sacó un refresco y se sentó en su lugar de siempre a esperar que le sirvieran. No es como si alguien creyera que ella iba a poner la mesa de todos modos.

Unos minutos después la comida estuvo lista, la mesa servida y todos comieron tranquilamente mientras Felicia hablaba sobre un cuadro que estaba pintando. Chiara observó a su abuelo poner cara de asco al tomar un trago de refresco, y es que comer pasta con una simple Cola-Roca debería ser contra la ley. Recordó como en el pasado su abuelo solía acompañar las comidas y cualquier otra cosa con un buen vaso de vino, costumbre que había abandonado desde que ellas se mudaron a su casa ya que "no quería correr ningún riesgo" y aunque ella y su hermana le habían dicho que no había necesidad y que tampoco era como si se fueran a emborrachar con una botella de vino, él había guardado bajo llave su fina colección y solamente tomaba refrescos, jugos artificiales de agua saborizada o simplemente agua del grifo.

Tampoco es como si fueran alcohólicas, a ellas simplemente les gustaba salir de fiesta y probar tragos nuevos con sus amigos cuando se cansaban de bailar, no es como si en un bar se pudiera pedir agua con hielo, eso sería ridículo.

De cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho está y ahora debía soportar la desconfianza completa hacia su persona y cualquier acto que realizara ella y su hermana que pudiera indicar que estaban volviendo a su antigua vida, porque "eso sería imperdonable" y ahora tendría que ingresar a un colegio de niños mimados sonrientes y perfectos, de esos de los que solía burlarse con sus amigos, ¡y hasta tendría que pretender que le agradaban! porque su querido nonno -que la conocía tan bien que a veces creía que podía leer sus pensamientos- había descubierto su súper plan de: "Me comportare como se me dé la gana, haré que me expulsen y volveré a mi antigua escuela" y le había prohibido tener siquiera un pequeño llamado de atención por parte de los profesores, cosa que era bastante difícil con el carácter violento por naturaleza de la pequeña italiana y su gran boca dotada de surtidos insultos en varios idiomas; y es que el miedo a su abuelo era tal que ni siquiera fue necesario decir que pasaría si no lo cumplía.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Felicia y su abuelo se encargaron de lavar los platos mientras ella se daba una ducha y comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas para el día siguiente de mala gana. Diez minutos después su hermana entró a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y con todo el entusiasmo que su gemela no tenía ella también preparó sus cosas para el día siguiente.

Mañana definitivamente seria un día muy largo.

* * *

Hi~! Este es mi nuevo proyecto (tampoco es como si tuviera muchos) pero bueh'.

Pos(?) como que siempre ponen a España con su pasado oscuro y todo eso (no me estoy quejando, me encanta cuando lo hacen) pero quería probar algo diferente. En este caso no es solo Chiara la del "pasado conflictivo" sino que también Feli se metió en varios problemas. Más adelante iré explicando más de sus pasados en pequeños flashbacks y a medida que vayan apareciendo más personajes se entenderá todo ^^

Como esto es solo una introducción subiré el próximo capítulo pronto (no creo aguantar a que se cumpla la semana) ya tengo escritos dos capítulos. En el próximo capítulo pondré las parejas que saldrán, pero si tienen alguna petición no duden en hacerla, yo trataré de cumplirla.

¿Reviews, dudas, sugerencias?


	2. Chapter 2

_El silencio que reinaba en el salón solo era roto por el constante reventar de una goma de mascar y unas pequeñas risitas que lo acompañaban con solo segundos de diferencia._

_El lugar estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de dos pupitres en la primera fila en donde se encontraban dos muchachas jóvenes muy similares entre sí: una con la cabeza recostada sobre su brazo izquierdo que hacía sonar constantemente el chicle en su boca con expresión aburrida, y a su lado, su hermana quien la miraba entretenida y soltaba pequeñas risitas como si ver explotar un globo de goma de mascar fuera lo más interesante del mundo; Enfrente de ellas, una profesora ya bastante mayor y algo pasada de peso, con una expresión en su rostro que demostraba los años que llevaba enseñando y lo harta que estaba de la vida._

_¿Acaso creen que es divertido? –preguntó, cansada de la manera en la que la ignoraban las muchachas y lo poco que les importaba su castigo. –Nunca saldrán vivas de esto. –dijo resignada, aunque sabía que no la escucharían y seguirían por el mismo camino._

* * *

-Sorella, sorella, ve~ –Chiara comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. De verdad que quería seguir durmiendo. –Es hora de levantarse, hoy empiezan las clases, ve~.

Chiara suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que si no se levantaba ahora su abuelo vendría a buscarla, y no era agradable que el viejo te levante por las mañanas, en especial si traía con él un balde de agua helada. Soltó un gruñido para demostrarle a su hermana que ya estaba despierta mientras esta bajaba a desayunar, Chiara se levantó con todas las ganas que podía tener un adolecente por la mañana sabiendo que debe ir a la escuela y se puso su uniforme.

Se detuvo frente al gran espejo que tenían antes de salir, en verdad el uniforme no estaba nada mal: era una linda camisita blanca con una falda escocesa con dos gruesos tirantes y un chaleco con el escudo de la escuela bordado. ¿Y para que ser modestos? si le sentaba de maravilla a su figura.

Sonrió con satisfacción y tomo el bolso que su hermana le había obligado a preparar la noche anterior antes de bajar a desayunar.

Una vez en la cocina sonrió internamente. Por supuesto que jamás iba a demostrar cuanto le encantaba ese ambiente familiar que se encontraba en cada comida; luego de años de comer solo ella y su hermana comidas recalentadas, rápidas o pedidas a domicilio, el encontrarla charlando tan animadamente con su abuelo mientras comía su desayuno era algo que definitivamente jamás se cansaría de ver.

Se sentó, tomó una tostada y comenzó a untarle mermelada. Un buen desayuno era algo a lo que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

-¿Te gusta, Chiara? –preguntó su abuelo con una sonrisa.

-Esto es un asco, lo odio. –Está bien, puede que lo que piensa y lo que sale de su boca difiera un poco, pero es que ella simplemente jamás iba a aceptar el hecho de que la hayan separado así de sus amigos. – ¿Dónde está mi café?

-Esto no es una cafetería, si quieres un café levántate y prepáratelo tu misma. –respondió su abuelo, molesto por su actitud.

Y es que él trataba de comprenderla, de verdad que sí, pero su actitud no ayudaba en nada. –Y no me gusta que tomen tanto café, no es saludable.

He ahí otro punto: siendo sus padres dos adultos muy ocupados, si había algo que abundaba en su antigua casa era el café. Por supuesto que a ellos no les importaba que sus hijas de tan solo seis años de edad lo consumieran, ya que en ese entonces a las pequeñas les parecía muy agrio. Pero cuando ambas fueron mayores y pasaban toda la noche en vela divirtiéndose por ahí y necesitaban soportar el día descubrieron las maravillas de la bebida. Y desde entonces que simplemente no se sienten despiertas si no toman una taza por las mañanas, cosa que a su abuelo no le agrada en lo absoluto. Aunque, al menos, Felicia lo toma con leche porque así es más dulce.

Una vez que la menor terminó su desayuno (como era la más lenta siempre había que esperar a que terminara), ambas chicas se despidieron de su abuelo y salieron hacia la escuela.

-¿Felicia, quieres por favor dejar de hacer eso? –habló molesta Chiara al cabo de unos minutos. –no sé cómo puedes caminar mientras que das esos brinquitos en tu lugar y tiemblas tanto.

-Ve~, lo siento sorella. Pero es que estoy muy nerviosa, hoy es nuestro primer día después de todo. –habló con una sonrisa.

-Aun así, ya no lo hagas que me pones histérica y tendré que golpearte. –amenazó deteniéndose un segundo para dirigirle una mirada intimidante.

-Lo siento… –se disculpó nuevamente y en un segundo retomo su sonrisa con un paso animado. –Pero recuerda sorella que este año debemos llevarnos mejor con los profesores, no podemos causar problemas o se lo dirán al abuelo.

-Tsk, ya lo sé, maldición, le prometí al viejo que cuidaría mi vocabulario. –recordó la larga charla que había tenido con su abuelo sobre "los modales propios de una señorita" y "cómo comportarse como es debido en las calles", y cuando todo eso falló: el chantaje emocional por hacer sufrir de esa manera a su pobre abuelito.

Al final, entre charlas, risas y muchos insultos por parte de Chiara, acabaron por llegar al establecimiento.

Era un lugar muy hermoso, simple, refinado pero imponente y con un aire que inspiraba confianza y poder. Simplemente magnifico.

-Es como si nos refregaran en la cara todo su dinero. –habló Chiara con un bufido.

-No digas esas cosas sorella, no es como si nosotros fuéramos pobres. –dijo con una sonrisa Feli. Y era cierto, su abuelo era dueño de un reconocido viñedo, su padre parte de una importante firma de abogados y su madre, que había pertenecido a una familia acomodada y tuvo un buen empleo, les dejó una muy buena herencia.

Aun así, a ellas no podría interesarles menos el ser de "sociedad".

Solo se tomaron un segundo para dirigirle otra mirada al gran edificio y se encaminaron a su salón. Tenían la suerte de que el año escolar recién comenzaba, por lo que de seguro habría varios estudiantes nuevos al igual que los profesores, así que podrían saltarse las presentaciones frente a toda la clase y no tendrían que explicar porque se cambiaron de escuela.

Mientras subían las escaleras-entre varias maldiciones de parte de Chiara de: "malditos ricachones tacaños que no son capaces de poner un mísero elevador"- sonó la campana, por lo que tuvieron que apresurar el paso y al llegar ya había varios asientos ocupados.

Le dieron una rápida mirada a su nuevo salón. En total eran diez puestos vacios distribuidos en las cuatro filas de asientos. Felicia se encaminó hacia un par que estaban libres en la primera fila cuando algo la jaló del brazo deteniéndola.

-Ve~ sorella, pero le prometimos al abuelo que este año sacaríamos buenas notas. Y para eso debemos sentarnos en la primera fila. –protestó.

-No seas tonta, si nos sentamos en la primera fila todos los demás verán cada uno de nuestros movimientos. –sabia que a su hermana no le gustaba que la observaran mucho. Al ver su cara de duda continuó: –además podemos sacar buenas notas aunque nos sentemos en el fondo… y podrás dormir un poco.

Y con ese último comentario terminó de convencerla.

Se sentaron en los asientos del medio, así no les molestaría la luz que entraba por la ventana a la derecha ni la gente que entrara por la puerta a la izquierda.

Tan solo dos segundos después de que se sentaron entraron corriendo tres personas casi sin aliento y con la camisa del uniforme completamente desarreglada, con una sonrisa en sus rostros como si fueran unos niños que acaban de cometer una travesura. Uno de ellos, el que más arreglado estaba de los tres, se inclinó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para tratar de recuperar el aliento mientras los otros dos trataban de disimular un poco mejor el hecho de que estaban a punto de vomitar los pulmones por la carrera que seguro se habían dado.

-¿Lo ven? Les dije que con mi súper awesome atajo llegaríamos a tiempo. –habló uno de ellos, jadeando por la falta de aire.

-Onii-san ya está viejo para esto... –se quejó el que estaba recargado en sus rodillas.

-Tíos… –el que estaba entre los dos, y que parecía ser el que mejor se estaba recuperando, se volteó a ver a los estudiantes que los miraban extrañados por su entrada. –creo que con la carrera nos hemos equivocado de salón.

Los otros dos dejaron de jadear y se enderezaron para ver su salón, y al notar que, efectivamente esos no eran sus compañeros, comenzaron a reír de una manera tan estruendosa y extraña que aturdieron a los pobres inocentes que tuvieron la desgracia de estar cerca. Y cuando las risas se hicieron más fuertes, porque el tercero se les había unido, una cuarta voz los interrumpió, haciéndolos callar en el instante.

-¿Bruder? –en la puerta, un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules miraba al trío extrañado.

-¡Ustedes tres! –gritó una voz detrás del rubio, aunque como era musculoso y alto nadie había notado al pequeño hombre de traje que venía con él. Debía tratarse del profesor. –¡Vuelvan a su salón! ¡Ahora que por fin me libré de ustedes tres no permitiré que sigan molestando en mi clase! –y casi a patadas los echó afuera.

Luego de eso, el rubio se sentó y el profesor tomo su lugar al frete de la clase pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido.

-¡Psss, Feli! –mientras el profesor se presentaba, Chiara llamó a su hermana. –¿Viste eso? Esa es exactamente la clase de idiotas que debemos evitar.

Su hermana asintió en acuerdo.

* * *

**_Hi~! Lamento la tardanza, demasiadas cosas malas, me arrastraron contra mi voluntad a un viaje familiar y luego mi cuenta no me permitía el acceso._**

**_En fin, aun no se conocen, pues no me gusta que todo pase de repente y sin sentido, pero para eso esta el próximo. _**

**_Por cierto, como se darán cuenta, las gemelas tenían una vida antes de cambiarse de escuela, y en cada capítulo se mostrará un poco en pequeños flashbacks, comentarios o pensamientos._**

**_La historia esta inspirada en "This is what make us girls" de Lana del Rey, recomiendo que la escuchen (no se preocupen, no hay spoiler) Creo que eso es todo por ahora, cualquier otra cosa la aclarare en el próximo capítulo. _**

**_¿Merezco un review?_**


End file.
